This invention relates to a headwall as employed with concrete culvert pipe, and more particularly concerns a device which serves as a precursor for the in situ fabrication of such headwalls.
In constructing a driveway which will joint perpendicularly with a roadway bordered by drainage ditches, a series of large diameter interengaging concrete culvert pipes is generally placed in the ditch, forming a bridge for the overlying driveway surface while permitting unobstructed flow of storm water in the ditch. At each extremity of the series of pipes, a headwall is generally installed in perpendicular disposition to the axis of the pipes. The headwall functions to stabilize the position of the pipes, to prevent errosion of soil from regions adjacent the pipe openings, and to provide a border for the driveway at the extremities of the pipes.
The formation of such headwalls has generally been achieved by brickwork or by constructing wooden forms at the pipe extremities for receiving poured concrete, and removing the forms after the concrete has hardened. Such techniques are costly and time consuming. U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,021 to Green discloses a plastic form into which concrete is poured to produce a headwall. Although the Green Patent minimizes the amount of labor required in constructing a form or mold, it still requires that concrete be available and poured at the construction site. In addition to cost considerations, concrete and facilities for its transportation and handling may not be available at certain construction sites. The headwall of Green also requires that the culvert penetrate an aperture in the plastic form. Such manipulation can be difficult in certain situations.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a device for quickly and easily forming a headwall without requisite use of concrete.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device as in the foregoing object which does not require penetration by the culvert.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature of rugged and durable construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.